<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uprooted by miniconsuffrage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303343">Uprooted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconsuffrage/pseuds/miniconsuffrage'>miniconsuffrage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dinobot 2 is a stray cat leaving dead gifts on your doorstep and he doesnt even know why, happy doop week!!!!!, season 3 :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconsuffrage/pseuds/miniconsuffrage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus knows this plant. He'd had one in a pot at his bedside ever since his cyberbee encounter. </p><p>Here, somehow, is another. These don't even grow in this part of the planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinobot/Optimus Primal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Doop Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uprooted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus stands watch over the Ark after a pretty grueling battle. It was a close victory, and they'd had to limp back home. Now, the other Maximals are either in the CR chamber or licking their wounds on their own. Optimus leaves them to it, staying in their makeshift command center and waiting. He's injured, too, but not as badly as the others. Mostly, he's just exhausted. But that's nothing new.</p><p>He isn't actually expecting an attack this soon after so major a battle, but he's on high alert the moment the proximity alarm goes off. There isn't anyone to delegate to right now—Optimus takes a quick look at the readout telling where the issue is and lets himself out of the over-sized ship.</p><p>For the most part, they haven't had to worry too much about infiltration into the Ark. It's highly fortified, and the Predacons don't have access to the access codes. Megatron knows by now that trying to get in is a fruitless endeavor. Either he's come up with some new idea, or... well, maybe some wildlife tripped the alarm. It's happened before. That doesn't change the fact that Optimus won't be able to relax until he's checked every nook and cranny for trouble.</p><p>When he gets to the spot where the alarm was tripped, there isn't any obvious sign of danger. No Predacons, no bombs, and no clear traps, which are all good signs. There is something there out of the ordinary, though—what looks like an uprooted plant.</p><p>Optimus approaches cautiously to get a closer look. There's a spray of dirt on the ground around it, and more clumped to the gangly roots. Optimus picks it up gently and turns it over in his palm, looking for clues on how it could have gotten there.</p><p>The pink petals catch him off guard. Optimus <em>knows </em>this plant. He'd had one in a pot at his bedside ever since his cyberbee encounter. That plant, that had brought him some small amount of comfort after Dinobot's death, is now dead at the bottom of a river along with the Axalon.</p><p>And here, somehow, is another. These don't even grow in this part of the planet. </p><p>Optimus sits, unable to hold himself up any longer, and leans back against the mountain cradling the dormant Ark. He looks out a the world beyond, hoping for... he honestly isn't sure what. Movement? Some sort of sign? What he'd really like is the power to turn back time.</p><p>Everything is so different now. His hands dwarf the plant. Every touch bruises the petals, but he runs his fingers over them as gently as he can anyway. Once, he wouldn't have been able to come out here alone—Dinobot simply wouldn't stand for him to be on watch by himself. Once, Dinobot would have blustered about sentimentality and weakness whenever he saw the potted plant still sitting watch at Optimus's bedside. It's not useful, he would say.</p><p>No, Optimus would reply, but it is beautiful. Or, no, but it's nice to grow something instead of always cutting things down. Or—no, but you gave it to me, and it makes me think of you. </p><p>There is no rustle of movement beyond the Ark. Everything is absolutely still. There's no sign, and no new portal through time he can use to fix his mistakes.</p><p>How had this gotten here? Whatever—whoever—brought it is long gone by now. He doesn't even want to think it. It just prods at the hole in his spark. </p><p>
  <em>"Optimus? Where are you?"</em>
</p><p>The crackle of Rhinox in Optimus's comm startles him, but he recovers quickly. "Just doing a perimeter check. Nothing to worry about."</p><p>
  <em>"You should get back inside. There's a CR chamber open for you now."</em>
</p><p>"Roger that."</p><p>Still, it takes him some time to get back up again. When he does, he walks slowly back to the Ark's entrance, and keeps looking back. Nothing changes. Optimus makes it back to the door and realizes he's still holding the poor uprooted plant.</p><p>He looks down at it in consideration. The version of Optimus that had the time or energy for this sort of thing feels a million miles away, but... well, maybe he can still save it. There's probably something in the wreckage they'd salvaged from the Axalon that he can use to put soil in. The plant is in rough shape, but maybe there's still hope.</p><p>If it dies, it dies. If it doesn't...</p><p>Well. That wouldn't be a nice change of pace, wouldn't it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's doop week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D</p><p>This ship has come a long way and I still can't believe we have a ship week now. I know I haven't been as active lately but make no mistake. Doop is the Only ship and it is real and true and canon. I apologize for not having anything very long or happy for you on the first day but I've already written multiple nature/flower-related doop fics and I needed something short so I can focus all my energy on what matters (chess au. just trust me on this one, you'll see it soon.). BUT please <a href="https://doopweek2021.tumblr.com/">go look at all the very sweet fanart on tumblr!!!!!</a> Every new piece I see is inspiring a wave of joyful tears in me. :')</p><p>(speaking of which, you can <a href="https://miniconsuffrage.tumblr.com/post/642613340055699456/uprooted-rating-general-audiences-relationships">reblog</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/miniconsuffrage/status/1358990546509967364">retweet</a> this!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>